


Just Details

by Corvidology



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2021, Chocolate Box Treat, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Nightmares, Period-typical sexual labels, Psychoanalysis, Train trip, brief mention of past non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: The biggest problem with being in love with Laszlo Kreizler was Laszlo Kreizler.
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/John Schuyler Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Just Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/gifts).



The train didn't boast a Pullman sleeper carriage but at least they'd been afforded the luxury of a private cabin. They'd eaten in the dining car, returned to their cabin, pulled the blinds, engaged in as much small talk as Laszlo could muster and drifted off to sleep on the cushioned benches. 

He thrashed around, fighting against hands holding him down. 

"Calm down!" 

Hands multiplied, stripping his trousers from him and he lashed out, making contact.

"Gott im Himmel!" The hand on his arm withdrew. "You will wake the whole carriage, John!"

 _Laszlo._ Barely awake, he blinked the sweat out of his eyes and swung his legs around to sit up, breathing heavily.

Laszlo was kneeling on the carriage floor, winded, a hand pressed to his stomach. 

"Did I hurt you?" 

He reached for Laszlo but he waved him off, pulling himself up onto the seat alongside John. "Remind me not to wake you from a nightmare again." 

He'd hoped he was past this. The nightmares came less frequently and he'd managed to detach himself from the drug addled memories almost entirely, to the extent it was like witnessing something that had happened to someone else. 

"John..."

"Let it go, Laszlo." It would be wonderful if, just for once, Laszlo could let something go.

"You were talking in your sleep."

So much for that fond hope. 

"You were begging Ellison to let you go, to make 'them' stop."

"For god's sake, Laszlo—"

"That night when Stevie found you in the alley?"

He crossed his arms. He knew he was being petulant but he wasn't about to become one of Laszlo's case studies. 

"You were not hung over that morning, were you? Ellison drugged you. What happened to you?"

"You're not an idiot, Laszlo, you now know what happened and I don't want to talk about it."

"But you must—"

He stopped Laszlo by kissing him, nothing more than firm pressure against his lips. He didn't think Laszlo would strike him but at least it would be a distraction. 

"John, for your own—"

He kissed him again. 

"John!" Laszlo pushed against his chest as he moved back in. "This is displacement, plain and simple. Though why you would pick me rather than someone more to your tastes—" Laszlo was thinking too deeply for anyone's good, his brow wrinkled in concentration. "Are you concerned this— experience means you are now a homosexual? This was something done to you against your will, John, not something you sought out." 

The biggest problem with being in love with Laszlo Kreizler was Laszlo Kreizler. 

"I read Chaddock's translation of Krafft-Ebing's Psychopathia Sexualis. Don't look so surprised, Laszlo."

"I am simply impressed, John."

"Why does that seem like an insult coming from you? I can in fact read."

"Were you hoping for insights into what happened to you at Paresis Hall?"

"I read it before that happened." A good tactic with Laszlo was to distract him with information other than that he was actively seeking. "I was looking for an explanation of feelings I've harbored my entire life and I found my answer. I am attracted to both men and women, women simply being easier to pursue with society's blessing, and Krafft-Ebing's work tells me I'm bi-sexual."

"But who are you most attracted to, John?"

"You." He awaited judgment which he was sure would be delivered in a series of lectures with recommended reading to follow. 

Instead, Laszlo stood up and moved to straddle his lap, sinking his hand as much as he could into John's hair and gripping it hard, moving his head to an angle better suited to his ferocious kiss and what an onslaught it was, his beard dragging against John's face as his lips full and tender plundered his mouth. 

Laszlo pulled back, breath ragged. "This would be a lot better if you cooperated, John."

He wasn't ashamed to admit when Laszlo was right. He grasped Laszlo's face between his hands and pulled him down and in against him, thrusting his hardening cock up against Laszlo's. His hands dropped to Laszlo's buttocks, fingers digging in to firm flesh and pulling him impossibly closer, their kisses getting sloppier as they panted against each other's mouths. The friction was incredible, linen and wool pulling tight across his sensitized flesh, just the right side of painful, every nerve on fire. He wanted it to go on forever but it was too much stimulation, too fast. He hadn't spilled in his linen since he was a boy and might have been embarrassed if Laszlo hadn't grunted, casuing him look down and see an answering wet patch spread across the front of Laszlo's trousers. 

They continued to kiss between whispered endearments, while his linen grew cold and sticky. He didn't want to break the spell but he knew they were going to have to get off the train in the morning and needed to take action before the stains set in. Thank god they were both wearing dark suits. He took fresh linen with him to the lavatory and made as short work of cleaning himself up as he could. When he returned, Laszlo went to take his turn. 

Laszlo came back looking as buttoned up and untouchable as ever and for a passing minute John wondered if he were still dreaming. Then Laszlo sat down beside him, their thighs touching. 

"Are you sure you want this added complication in your life, John?" 

"I've wanted you since our Harvard days. That's not going to change now, not knowing you want this too."

"Then everything else is just details." Laszlo took his hand. "We can thrash some of them out at the hotel tomorrow night."

Laszlo really was a visionary.


End file.
